Promise Land
by Tiger Mettalium
Summary: This is my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Maybe someday I can fly Fly to the place the gives me purpose They say there is a promise land For those who work to get there Well I hope someday I will find out If all my blood sweat and tears Have been payed in full Cause one day I wish to see My promise land

"Hey wake up" Jaden said. Kris had fallen asleep. I was starting my first year of Duel Academy and I was pumped. "Sorry about that I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night" I told Jaden. "Well yeah I don't blame ya, but we're here" Jaden said. "We are SWEET" I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

We got off the helicopter, each curious as to what is in store for them. The buzz of enthusiasm was contagious as was the anxiousness. I don't blame them cause I'm catching each emotion like a bad cold.

We stepped inside then we saw someboy hand us jackets and a PDA of some sort, but some people got a different color than I. I recieved a red jacket; hmm I wonder if this has to do with status. Oh well guess I'll find out. I put on the jacket after an orientation with our dear Chancellor Sheppard I was off to my dorm room.

"Excuse me" I turned towards the direction of the shrill voice. YOWZA I couldn't tell whether that person was a man or woman. "Yes" I asked. "The chancellor wishes to see you" the person said politely. "Ok thank you and you are" I asked. "Dr. Vellian Crowler and you shall adress respectfully as such if you know what's good for you". Good he's a man "Ok nice to meet you Dr. Crowler" I ran off to Chancellor Sheppards office.

I stepped inside the doors that made me feel like I was in Star Trek every time they opened. I laughed to myself thinking about it. "Ah yes come in Kris" said the chancellor. He had such a deep, welcoming voice it's hard not to like him right off the bat. Unlike the doctor I met earlier, he sounded stuck up and just plain rude.

"Yes Kris you see this is about your rooming arrangements" he said. "Ok" I said slowly as I wondered as to what he meant by "rooming arrangements". "Well you see your dorm is well is filled with nothing but boys you see" he said cutting right to the point "and you see we can't have you sleeping in the same room with a bunch of adolescent boys who knows what could happen" he said. "You don't have to worry about me sir I can take care of myself" I said defisevly. I prefer to have my independence thank you. "Oh I trust you, it's those boys I don't trust for you know how they are at that age" he said. "Yes sir I do" great just what I need to get hit on. You see at my old school I was constantly hit on by boys, I mean come on I got a big bust I get it, but they act like they haven't seen a red head before. "Good then it's settled you will rooming with Professor Banner" he said and I left

I couldn't help but wonder what Professor Banner was like. Would he be nice? Considerate? Polite? Intelligent? I dearly hoped so for I didn't now want any hiderances in my relationship with my roomate. Obviously I recieved a rank as a slifer. Just as I thought: separation of status. Yeesh what is this Harry Potter?

I reached the dorm and looked about it, I didn't care about how it looked as long as it has a place for me to sleep and toiletries I was good. I opened the door to my room. "Hello anyone here" I asked. I look in the room a tall man who was sitting at his computer with a long black hair in a ponytail with his back turned to me was obviously the dear Professor.

"Ah yes" he said in what sounded like either a thick german or asian accent. "My name is Professor Banner you must be Kris why don't you make yourself at home" he said. Oh my, I have never seen someone so handsome in my life. He was definently tall. He had glasses, a handsome, friendly smile and not too mention had broad shoulders. He looked strong to me, but I couldn't see his eye color cause his eyes were closed. It all left me breathless and staring. I wondered if he could see my blush. I stepped out and slammed the door in panic. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey are you ok" I heard Banner say on the other side of the door. I couldn't understand it why was I acting the way I am. It's strange this has never happened to me before. Is this what they mean by love at first sight. I smiled to myself at the idea. Amazing just amazing. "Seriously are you ok, did I scare you or something, I hope I didn't come on too strongly or something, or are you shy" I must say he was quite polite and considerate. I opened the door "Oh no not at all, I guess just the first day jitters Professor Banner" I said and entered.

"Oh good don't worry you will adapt in no time" he said as he held an orange cat in his arms. "AAAAWWWW I LOVE CATS WHAT'S HIS NAME" what can I say I did love cats. "Oh this is Pharoah say hi Pharoah" he said. Pharoah meowed a response. "Aaaaw so cute" I pet Pharoah; he had such soft fur and I can see Banner had kept him well fed. Any man who can own a cat without shame is definently a man to me. "Glad to see you love cats for you see I'm an animal lover myself" he said. "Sweet high five" I raised my hand, he humored me.

I looked around the room; there were a couple of beds good. Not to mention a lot of books. That's the part that made my eyes twinkle. I loved to read. "So kind of books you have" I asked. "Oh just your basic studies on ruins,alchemy, egyptian anthropology etc." now I was more interested. "Really? You don't mind if I read this sometimes for I'm interested in these subjects" I asked. "Oh not at all you go right ahead I'm just glad I got such an enthusiastic reader as a student" he said. "Let me guess your students don't like to read much" I exclaimed. "Where do you think the term Slifer Slacker comes from" I laughed at this.

He is definently turning out everything I hoped he'd be. Something tells me we'll get along just fine. I just wonder what the other Professors and students are like. I took this time to reorganize my deck. I had a spell-caster deck and a few cards having to do with egyptian references. Ah yes my Dark Magician Girl, my pride and joy of my deck. People have begged me for this card. I've actually had clients putting there rarest and most powerful cards on the table just to get their hands on my Dark Magician Girl. No sale I'm not giving up my faveorite card. Not even for an Egyptian God Card.

"A Dark Magician Girl huh you better watch out there are plenty of students who would want that card, especially boys" I looked at Banner. "Don't worry I already know that" I said in an as a matter of fact voice. "I figured as much, listen if you need anything let me know after all I am your Professor and I'm here to help you" I blushed slightly and gave him a quite thank you. I was glad to hear him say that. It's almost like he's saying in his own way that he would like to be friends. Though there was a mysterious aura about this man and I'm going to have a grand time unlocking the door to this man's soul. For I do love a good mystery and this man is no exception in fact; this mystery is the greatest one I came across and the one I'm most determined to solve. 


End file.
